


Completely Different

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from McGee's past comes back and gives him a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: A different direction from Complete. Tony is still McGee's child in this one and it still will be McAbby. Kate is alive and Ziva is on the team.

Completely Different

Tim McGee sighed as he unlocked the door to his one bedroom apartment. He was glad that it was a Friday and they weren't on call. He threw his keys on the table and put his gun away. He went into the kitchen to see if he could find anything to eat luckily he had leftover takeout and so he reheated it. After he ate he bypassed his computer and went to his room to get ready for bed. He was so tired he didn't want to do anything else except sleep.

In the morning he ate his breakfast and then showered. He turned on the TV and watched the news when suddenly there was a knock on the door. When he opened it he stared in surprise at the person standing there. She was holding a baby carrier along with a diaper bag.

"Hi. Tim."

"Allison. What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Come in."

He guided her into the living room and watched as she put the carrier on the floor and look at the child inside. Her smile was one of love and loss. She turned to the diaper bag and opened it and withdrew an envelope. She grasped it and looked at McGee.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this before. I was pregnant when you left me. This is our son Anthony Dominic DiNozzo."

"He's my son?"

"Yes, he is. I have his birth certificate inside this envelope. I also went to the lawyers and drew up a custody and adoption papers. I would have loved to be in my little guy's life. I found out that I have incurable cancer. They can't do anything for me and so I made sure that my son would be able to be with his Daddy." She said as she sighed. " I know you might not believe it, but it's true. Anthony is your son. I won't be offended if you decide to do a DNA test."

"Would you have ever told me?"

"Honestly, I don't know Tim. I know that you are a nice guy and you would take good care of him."

McGee stood up and went towards the carrier and sat near Allison. He looked at the baby and watched as the child smiled at him.

"He's a good baby, Tim."

"I have more stuff in my car to give to you. I have some clothes and his toys." She said as she got up.

She put the clothes and toys into the living room and picked up her son.

"Mommy loves you little man. I wish I didn't have to leave you, but you're in good hands with your Daddy." She said as she kissed and cuddled her son. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the baby's cheek. Tony raised a short and stubby hand and held it to his Mom's cheek. Patting her cheek as to say that it would be alright.

She put the baby into the carrier and stepped away. She wiped her tears. She saw that Tim picked up the baby and cuddle Tony.

"Goodbye, Tim. Goodbye, Tony." She said as she once again kissed her son's cheek and then she left.

"I guess it's just the two of us, little man. I think I'll call you, Tony." Tony watched this new person and smiled at him.

He grabbed his phone and first called Abby and then Gibbs. Abby came over about the same time as Gibbs did. They knocked on the door and he let them in. Tony was still awake and watching Abby and Gibbs.

"He's adorable, Timmy."

He showed them the documents that the lawyer drew up. Gibbs would make sure that the NCIS lawyers would look at them and everything was alright. Abby turned to McGee and could see that he already loved the little boy. He told Abby that he wanted to take a DNA test, but he knew in his heart that Tony was his. When the test came back it was true Tony was his son. Anthony Dominic DiNozzo became Anthony Dominic McGee.

He started to look for houses, or apartments that had two rooms. While doing that Abby helped him and started to like Timmy once again. When they went out on dates they sometimes would take Tony with them, but sometimes Gibbs would take care of him. McGee asked Abby to marry him and she said yes.

Kate was Abby's Maid of Honor. Since Abby's Dad had died Gibbs walked the bride down the isle. One of Tim's friends was his Best Man. They had decided that they would take Tony with them when they went on their honeymoon. Tony was still too young to be away from them that length of time.

Abby loved Tony and would just sit in the rocking chair in the baby's room and rock him to sleep. She loved children and never thought that she would be a mother to an adorable little boy. Tony grinned up at Abby and his little eyes started to close. The little boy was asleep. She smiled down at the sleeping baby. Tim had found out that he would be a year in six months and they would make sure that he would have a good first birthday.

Abby and Tim got time off to bond with the tiny family. They watched in wonder as their son learned something new almost everyday.

One day Abby was playing with Tony and he looked up and said mama. Tim had stepped into the living room when he had said that. Abby looked up at Tim and smiled. It would be a week later when Tim was playing with his son and he said dada..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Anthony DiNozzo is a nice guy in this fic and his wife is still alive.

Completely Different

It was Saturday when Tony took his first steps. Tony was holding onto the table walking around it until he got to the end. That's when he let go and took his first steps. Abby and Tim were in the living room watching their baby boy take his first steps. Both of them got up and sat in front of the boy.

"Come, on Tony. Walk to us." Abby said as she held her arms out ready to pick the boy up as soon as he made his way towards them. He fell and then got back up and toddled over to his Mom's outstretched arms. Abby drew him to her and hugged her baby boy.

She kissed her son and then handed him to her husband. They had gotten married a month ago and brought a house for the three of them. She watched as her husband kissed his little boy

"Dada." The little boy said as he hugged his Daddy. Tony turned to Abby and stretched his arms out. "Mama." Abby grabbed her son and Tony hugged his Mommy.

McGee had been in contact with Allison's parents and they had even came over to visit with their grandson. They knew that he had married Abby and they would be raising their grandson, but they wanted to know him. Allison had been getting worse every day and they didn't know when the time would come. They had even went over to the Hospital to visit with her and brought Tony with them to see his birthmother.

Tony wiggled because he wanted down to go play with his toys. When he was released he toddled towards his toy box and took out some of his cars. He loved to play with cars and trains; he loved to have stories read to him and to watch movies. He was making crashing noises as he banged the cars together.

It was a year later that Allison had died. The funeral was a week later and McGee, Abby and Tony went to go to the funeral. They watched as the casket had been lowered into the ground and then walked away. They would be going to the funeral reception at the DiNozzo's house.

Anthony DiNozzo cuddled his grandson and hugged him crying into his hair. He was glad that McGee and his wife were okay with him and his wife wanting to know their grandson. Tony was the last link to his daughter. He loved his daughter and was devastated when their daughter was diagnosed.

Tony was too young to know that, that was his biological mother who had died. All he knew was that his Mom was Abby. Tony was tired and rubbing his eyes at the reception and so they said their goodbyes and left to put him down for a nap.

Tony was running with a plane making plane noises, or what he thought a plane noise should be. He was three years old and was a still a very good boy. Abby and McGee watched a young Tony make airplane noises as he ran around the living room going as fast as his little legs could be.

When he was tired of that he took out his cars and started crashing them together and making car noises. In the corner of the living room there was a table with a train and it was low enough for Tony to play with. When he played with it he would make train noises. In his imagination he would stop at the depot to make sure the people could go on and then start once again to push the train away and down the tracks. McGee told his wife if he still liked trains when he was bigger he would get him an electric train.

The little boy turned to the door when his Dad opened it. He could hear his grandpa talking to him. He got up and ran to the door.

"Grandpa." The little boy threw himself into Gibbs's arms.

"Hey little man." Gibbs said as he hugged his little grandson. Abby was like a daughter to him and it was only fitting that he would be Tony's grandpa too. Tony returned his hug and then wiggled out of his arms.

"Look, grandpa." Tony grabbed his hand and led him towards the cars.

Gibbs played with Tony for a bit and then dinner was done. Gibbs put a bib on Tony and sat him in his highchair. Noodles and vegetables were put on a plate and were easy for Tony to eat by himself while the others were given their food. Tony grabbed and noodle and started waving it around.

"No, Tony don't play with your food eat it." Abby said to her son

Tony stuffed the noodle in his mouth and started eating it. "Ummm." Tony said as he picked up a vegetable and ate it too.

When dinner was done Gibbs wiped Tony's face and his hands and carried him back into the living room. They were going to watch one of Tony's movies. Tony tired by the end of the movie and so Gibbs tucked him into bed and then left.

Abby, McGee and Tony went to the NCIS headquarters the next day because McGee forgot something there. Both Abby and McGee had a vacation and they would be going to Disneyland. Tony ran to the bullpen and up to Ziva's desk.

"Aunt Ziva." Tony said as he ran up to her.

"Hello, little one." Ziva said as she scooped up Tony to hug him.

"I thought you were on vacation, Tim."

"We are, but I forgot something." He said as he went to his desk.

Tony then ran to the Senior field agent who had been there before McGee had been there.

"Uncle Brian" He said as he hugged his Uncle

"Hello, Tony."

He had found it and they had left to go to the airport.

Tony loved Disneyland and loved the rides that he could go on. He had his pictures taken with some of the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Completely Different

Tony sat in his Dad's chair. His feet were on the chair and he was spinning around letting his hand push him around and around. He was seven years old and there was no school today, so he was allowed to go to NCIS. His Dad was downstairs with his Mom and his Grandpa Gibbs was sitting at his desk. Aunt Ziva had gone to a fast food place to get lunch. The elevator dinged and his Dad, Mom and Ziva stepped out of the elevator. His Dad smiled as he saw his son spinning round and round in his chair.

"Tony, you're going to make yourself sick."

"No, I'm not."

"Food's here." Replied Ziva

Tony stopped spinning and then looked up at the white paper bag in Ziva's hand. She started passing out the lunch to everyone even Tony.

"Thank you, Aunt Ziva."

Ziva smiled at her nephew. She loved him and thought he was smart and funny. "You're welcome Tony."

Abby and McGee grabbed empty chairs and sat at McGee's desk with Tony.

Tony ate his whole hamburger plus the French fries.

Vance chose that time to come downstairs to get an update on the case so far. He was on his way to have lunch with his wife and the kids.

"Hello, Tony."

"Hi. Director Vance"

"Looks like you had a good lunch."

"It was very good." Smiled Tony.

Vance turned to Gibbs. "Need an update on the case and then I'm going go to lunch with Jackie and the kids."

Gibbs told him what was going on and what they needed to do. Vance nodded and then left.

He watched as Vance walk towards the elevator to go have lunch with his family. He liked Jackie, Kayla and Jared. He had stayed with them a couple of times when his Mom and Dad had to work late.

Vance looked at his wife and two children. He had hugged and kissed them and they all sat down to eat. He talked to his wife as they ordered their food. Vance listened to his children as they talked about what they did that day as they too didn't have school today.

They were going to the zoo after lunch. Vance had told them that Tony was at headquarters and he thought that maybe he might want to go with them. Jackie had told him that they would go to NCIS and ask him if he wanted to go with them. Jackie was okay with taking Tony with them. When they were finished they all went to NCIS where Tony was still in the chair writing in a notebook.

"Tony, how are you doing?"

Tony looked up and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Vance. I'm doing good."

"I'm taking Kayla and Jared to the zoo do you want to go with us?"

"Dad, can I go with Mrs. Vance to the zoo?"

"Sure, go ahead." McGee took out his wallet and gave Tony some money to buy whatever he wanted at the zoo.

"Thank you for taking Tony with you."

"He's a good kid, McGee. He's no trouble at all." Mrs. Vance said as she smiled at McGee.

Tony hugged his Dad and left with Jackie, Jared and Kayla.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Completely Different

McGee watched as his son go towards the elevators with Jackie Vance. He was glad that Jackie had invited Tony to go to the Zoo with them. He would have been bored sitting at the desk all day. After all his son wasn't like him who could sit for hours in front of a computer. Tony needed to be moving almost all the time. Tony loved sports and he and Abby encouraged him. He did however love movies and they would sit down in the living room and watch movies. That was one of the times that Tony would sit still for. He smiled as he remembered yesterday that his son was telling him about a movie he had seen and who had directed it and everything.

He went to his computer and started searching for a clue that would give them something on how murdered their victim. He and Abby never talked about a case at home, or brought their work at home either since they didn't want Tony to hear and see what had happened. He even had his gun stashed away in a locked box, so Tony couldn't get to it.

Gibbs came in right that moment with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked around and didn't see his grandson anywhere. "Where's Tony?"

"Mrs. Vance was taking Jared and Kayla to the zoo and she invited Tony along."

Gibbs nodded and continued to his desk and sat down.

"Got anything new?" He asked both Ziva and McGee

"Nothing yet, Boss." Both of them replied at the same time.

Gibbs stayed at his desk for a couple of minutes and then went downstairs to see Abby.

"Gibbs." She said when she saw her silver fox walk in.

"Abby, what do you got?"

"Nothing yet. My babies aren't speaking to me yet. Speaking of babies. Where's Tony. I was sure McGee would have sent him down here already."

"Mrs. Vance was going to the zoo with Jared and Kayla and she invited him along."

"That's nice of her." She smiled at him. She loved Tony and loved being a mother to him. She knew that he wasn't her biological child, but she loved him just the same. She and McGee have raised Tony since he was a tiny baby. She had adopted him and had signed the papers and everything. Of course they had told Tony that she wasn't his biological mother since he was little.

She turned back to work when Gibbs turned to leave.

Years later Tony was waiting in line with the other graduates waiting for his diploma. He knew that not only was his Mom and Dad were in the crowd watching, but so was Mr. and Mrs. Vance, along with Jared and Kayla, Gibbs, Ziva and Grandpa and Grandma DiNozzo was there too. Even Grandpa and Grandma McGee were there too.

He knew what he wanted to do later in life. He wanted to become an NCIS Agent like his Dad. Vance, his Dad and Grandpa Gibbs had talked to him about being an Agent. They told him how dangerous it was and everything, but he kind of knew that anyways. He wanted to help people.

He was going to go to Ohio State for college and play football and basketball. He loved sports, but that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do. He stepped up to the platform as the graduate in front of him made their way up and across the stage. When they called his name he could hear his family yelling and he smiled as he walked up and took his diploma.

He turned to his family up in the stands and smiled at them and held up his diploma then walked off the stage back to his chair.

Abby and McGee watched as their child packed his things checking to see if he got everything. Abby was already starting to cry. Her baby boy was leaving and going to college. One of Tony's friends was also going to Ohio State and he would drive them there. Tony closed his suitcase and grabbed his other bags and went downstairs his parents following him.

"Do you have everything?" His Dad asked.

"Yes."

Outside a car horn could be heard. It was time.

"If you need anything you call." His Mom said.

"I will."

He hugged his Mom and Dad and said goodbye and carried his things towards the car.

The End


End file.
